A Bridge Through Time
by SillyStringPotter
Summary: Chapter 10 is up! While taking a walk, Harry, Ron & Hermione stumble across a bridge through time, which transports them to where else, but the Marauders Era. Harry has the power to save is parents' lives, but will he? Please Read & Review!
1. The Bridge

Hi. This is my attempt at a time-travel fic, and although I'm totally biased, I like it. So anyways...yeah. Oh, and review. Even if you think it's worse than 'The Amanda Show' (which I hate) tell me, because I really, really want to know. I'll start now....  
  
Go.  
  
|/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*|  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Today was the first day of Christmas Break, so they were out taking a walk on the grounds.  
  
It was mid-December, so the grass was lightly dusted with frost. The lake looked serene and beautiful, and with the smoke rising from Hagrid's chimney, the sight was very picturesque.  
  
They were walking towards the Forbidden Forest when Ron, pointing into the forest, said,  
  
"Bloody hell! What's that?"  
  
He was pointing into the Forest, where there was this odd sort of pink mist floating in mid air. It seemed to be swirling around, yet stayed in the same place.  
  
"I don't know," Harry answered truthfully.  
  
"Well, then, lets go see," said Ron, speeding up his pace.  
  
"Oh...I don't think we should, Ron," said Hermione, "We aren't allowed in the Forest, and-"  
  
"Oh, come on, Hermione," replied Harry.  
  
"Yeah, stop worrying. It's only a few feet in, anyways," said Ron, as if it settled the matter.  
  
Hermione finally obliged, but gave them an earful about breaking school rules and dangerous creatures.  
  
It didn't take long to reach the pink mist, and when they did, it seemed to be just that--a pink mist.  
  
"Okay, so it's nothing," said Hermione, sounding scared, "So can we go now?"  
  
"In a minute..." replied Harry, annoyed by her behaviour, "I wonder what it is..."  
  
"Probably something of Hagrid's, I suppose," guessed Ron.  
  
Hermione turned to leave, but was shocked and surprised to find that she couldn't move. It was as if her feet were glued to the ground.  
  
"Harry? Ron? I'm stuck!" she timidly whispered.  
  
"Yeah...us, too..." grunted Harry.  
  
The three friends tried with all their might to free themselves of...well, of what ever it was.  
  
Hermione was finally making some progress, when suddenly, with no warning, (A/N I know, I know, they both mean the same thing...) everything went white, as if an incredibly thick fog had just rolled in. None of them were brave enough to speak, so they just watched in horror as a bridge appeared. The bridge itself was a work of art. It looked like it was made of mahogany. On the sides, several pillars rose into the sky, and over top was sort of a ceiling--but it was intricately carved with ivy.  
  
Out of fright, they tried to run away, but it was no use. They were being pushed towards the bridge. Hermione sucked in a breath, and stepped on to the bridge. When nothing out of the ordinary happened, they sighed with relief and started to cross. Hermione looked down, and noticed that each plank was engraved with a year--they were literally walking through time.  
  
"Oh, my gosh," she whispered, "You guys...we're going back in time."  
  
Hermione could hear her friends gasp, but neither responded.  
  
At the end of the bridge, they stepped off, and were instantly lifted off their feet by gale-force winds. They started spinning around, faster and faster, until anything they could see was a blur.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached solid ground. Hermione was tightly grasping Harry's shoulder, trying for the life of her not to faint with dizziness.  
  
The fog was gone, as was the bridge. They turned around, only to find themselves face-to-face with a stag and a huge black dog.  
  
Hermione almost keeled over with fright when, in a matter of seconds, the two large animals turned into two teenage boys. One of them had messy black hair and glasses--Harry's father. The other, Harry instantly reconized as Sirius.  
  
"Oh, my gosh!" Hermione shrieked, almost hysterical, "You...were animals...transformed...humans. You're Animagus!"  
  
"You three just appeared out of a pink cloud," replied James coolly.  
  
"Fine, you win," said Hermione, a goofy smile on her face.  
  
****  
  
(This is what Sirius & James were doing before H, R & H showed up.)  
  
Sirius and James had been immensely bored, so they decided to venture out in the Forest in their Animagus forms. Remus and Peter had chose not to come. Then, all of a sudden, a pink cloud appeared, and three people...materialized. There were two boys and a girl--the girl had long, slightly frizzy brown hair. One of the boys had flaming red hair, and the other, the most odd of all, looked remarkably, if not exactly, like James.  
  
When they transformed back into themselves, the girl started babbling, to which James replied,  
  
"You just appeared from a pink cloud."  
  
The girl then said,  
  
"Fine, you win."  
  
****  
  
"Who are you people?" asked Sirius, overcome by curiousity.  
  
Harry knew full well he couldn't exactly say, "I'm Harry Potter, your best friend's future son!" so he replied,  
  
"Well, um...I'm Harry...Palmer, this is Hermione...uh....Grafton, and this here is Ron Weaver."  
  
Before Sirius could reply, Ron pulled him away and hissed,  
  
"What's with the fake names, Palmer?"  
  
"Well...Weaver...I can't exactly tell them that I'm James' future son! I mean, won't it be a little weird when they have me, and he realizes he's already met me?"  
  
"Oh....I get it."  
  
Harry and Ron went back over to Hermione, James and Sirius.  
  
"Um...well hi," James was saying, "I'm James Potter. This is Sirius Black."  
  
"We haven't seen you around before? What are you, like exchange students, or something?" asked Sirius, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Harry was grateful to Sirius for presenting him with such a perfect excuse.  
  
"Yeah, yeah we are."  
  
"What year are you in?" pressed James.  
  
"Er--sixth," replied Ron.  
  
"Cool. Us too."  
  
The five sixth years talked for a while, and after agreeing to say nothing about the "Cloud Incident" or the fact that James and Sirius were Animagi, they headed up to the castle.  
  
"So...do you know what house you're in?" Sirius asked Hermione.  
  
"Er...yeah. We're all in Gryffindor."  
  
"Cool. So are me and James...and our other friends, Remus and Peter."  
  
Sirius thought he saw Hermione clench her fists at Peter's name, but just shrugged it off.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione said good-bye to their new friends, and went to see Dumbledore.  
  
"He'll know what to do!" she had insisted.  
  
They reached the gargoyle statue to find Dumbledore standing there, as if waiting for them.  
  
"I was expecting you," he said, eyes twinkling.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Hermione, slightly aghast.  
  
"I always know, Miss Granger. Or should I say, Miss Grafton?" he asked, winking, "Now shall we go into my office?"  
  
The three time-travellers followed Dumbledore into his office, and took their seats in front of his large oak desk.  
  
"Now, I see you stumbled across the Bridge Through Time," said Dumbledore, acknowledging Hermione's nod, "Well, I am happy to say that you will be able to go back to your own time. However, I do not know when. It could be minutes, days, or even years."  
  
Harry gulped at this. Years?  
  
"You will be happy to know that your belongings have been...transported, and you will find them in your dorm. Now, you will go by the names that Harry so kindly gave you, and please restrain yourselves from letting out your...secret," said Dumbledore, as if this happened every day.  
  
"So before I forget, here are your timetables. You are still in the sixth year, I doubt the curriculum has changed. Oh...and do not forget that you are exchange students from...well, you can decide for yourselves."  
  
Dumbledore said that they were now free to go, but he held Harry back.  
  
"What?" asked Harry, sounding a bit rude.  
  
"Harry, I'm going to take a guess and say that there are some things you would like to tell your parents to do....or not to do, for that matter."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"I am not going to tell you not to. It is your decision. However, I want you to know that there will be consequenses. Not punishment wise, but you need to understand that if you change one thing, a million other things will be affected. You may go now."  
  
Harry gulped, said good-bye, and left Dumbledore's office.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. He had the power to save his parents' life. He could save Sirius from Azkaban, and put Peter in his place. It seemed almost stupid not to.  
  
|\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\|  
  
And, sadly, this is the end of the chapter.  
  
I hope you liked it, so please review, and like I said at the beginning, I want to know what you think. (Almost desperatly.)  
  
If you liked it, and tell me, I'll put up the next chapter soon, Friday at the latest.  
  
So, yep...bye for now.  
  
*Lily~Pad* 


	2. Friends, Pranks and LookAlikes

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I, obviously, do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be rolling around in money, not here. Okay?  
  
Oh, and thanks to flipendo-neno-potter and Lilolu for your reviews!!!  
  
I'll just get on with the story...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. Dumbledore had actually told him he could tell his parents their future. He was pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming--  
  
He wasn't.  
  
He was going to have his parents. For the first time in sixteen years, Harry Potter was going to have a real family.  
  
Harry was in the common room, sitting in an overstuffed armchair, when the Marauders walked through the portrait hole.  
  
*****  
  
Walking up to Gryffindor tower, James and Sirius had been telling Peter and Remus about the "exchange students"...leaving out the part with the pink cloud.  
  
"It's scary how much he looks like Prongs," Sirius said as they walked through the portrait hole.  
  
James looked around the common room, and, spotting Harry, said,  
  
"There he is...right there...c'mon, lets go over."  
  
"Hey, Harry," Sirius said, sitting down.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Moony, Wormtail...this is Harry. Harry, this is Remus and Peter."  
  
Remus and Peter stared at Harry. He was the spitting image of James...except for his eyes. His eyes, oddly enough, looked exactly like Lily Evans's.  
  
"Hey, where are your friends?" James asked, "You know...Ron and Her...monny?"  
  
"Hermione. And...uh...I think they're-"  
  
"We're right here," Hermione said, standing behind Harry's chair.  
  
Smiling a little, Harry finished,  
  
"And...uh...I think they're standing right behind me!"  
  
*****  
  
Remus was in shock. How was it possible that this Harry guy could look so much like James and not be related? It shocked him even more than James wasn't as shocked as he was. It was too weird...there was something he wasn't telling them.....  
  
But what?  
  
Deciding to deal with this later, Remus decided to make conversation with Harry.  
  
"So, are you the only exchange student, or are there more?"  
  
Harry cleared his throat and replied,  
  
"Erm...there are two others. Hermione Grafton and Ron Weaver. They're both in Gryffindor...same year and everything..."  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
*  
  
Where was he from? I'm from England! I'm from the future! In 17 years you're going to be my teacher, and your friends will be dead!  
  
"Canada. I've been here for a while, though, and the accent really catches on."  
  
"Yeah. If I hadn't known you were an exchange student, I'd think you'd lived here all you're life!"  
  
Harry smiled inwardly. He bought it...  
  
*****  
  
Lily Evans was in the girls dorm with her two best friends, Callia Henry and Myra Wallace, when in walked an unfamiliar girl with long brown hair.  
  
"Excuse me?" Lily asked, trying to sound polite, "But...do you have the wrong dorm?"  
  
The girl looked up at her, and, for some reason, gaped. She looked like she had just seen a ghost or something.  
  
"Um..." said the girl, trying to straighten herself out, "This is the 6th year girls dorm, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh...yes, yes it is."  
  
So if she wasn't in the wrong dorm, who was she?  
  
"Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?" asked Lily.  
  
"Oh," she said, laughing slightly, "I'm Hermione...Grafton. I'm an exchange student."  
  
"Oh...that makes more sense," Lily said, "I'm Lily Evans. This is Callia Henry, and she's Myra Wallace."  
  
Hermione smiled and said hi.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione was aware she was gaping...but this was just too weird. She was actually looking at Harry's mother....at 16.  
  
She fed them the exchange student lie, and of course they bought it.  
  
Lily was talking to two girls...probably her friends. The first one, Callia, had long, shiny, and bone-straight chocolate brown hair, grey eyes and peachy skin. The other, Myra, had shoulder-length wavy blonde hair and brown eyes specked with green.  
  
The girls didn't say anything else to Hermione, so she busied herself by tidying up her bed and unpacking her trunk. After a long silence, Callia spoke to her.  
  
"Er...Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your hair...it's so bushy...if you want, I know a spell that can straighten it for a week at a time."  
  
Hermione was almost insulted, but then she remembered how much she detested her bushy hair.  
  
"Sure!" she exclaimed, smiling.  
  
Callia got off of Lily's bed and walked over to Hermione. She pointed her wand at her hair.  
  
"Straitify!"  
  
Callia pulled a mirror out of her pocket, and gave it to Hermione. Hermione gasped. She looked great. She couldn't believe it...she looked almost....beautiful.  
  
*****  
  
Around midnight, the Marauders, Harry and Ron went up to bed.  
  
The two "exchange students" found their schedules on their beds...nothing interesting, same old stuff.  
  
In the morning, Harry dressed and checked his schedule. Charms, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Herbology.  
  
Harry left the boys dorm, and in the common room, he was startled to see Hermione seated with a group of girls. That wasn't what startled him, though, the thing was....one of the girls was his mother.  
  
There she was. Red-haired, green-eyed, Lily Evans. Harry couldn't move. Ron came down the stairs not long after, and seeing Harry's condition, asked,  
  
"What are you staring at?"  
  
"My mother."  
  
Ron had to practically drag Harry down to breakfast. They sat down next to the Marauders...and were delighted to find out they had the same classes.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione was happy. She had almost never been happier, in fact. She had girl friends. For the first time in her life, she had actual girl friends. Sure, Ron and Harry were great, but it just wasn't the same. She tried not to think about the bridge, and having to go back to her own time...so whenever she did, she'd just tell herself,  
  
"Sometimes it takes years to get back."  
  
"Hermione, we're going to be late for class," Callia said.  
  
"Class? But isn't it Christmas Break?"  
  
"No, not until tomorrow."  
  
'Huh,' Hermione thought, 'So the bridge doesn't get the exact dates....'  
  
Hermione had all of her classes with Lily, Callia and Myra. She had a few with Harry and Ron, but they spent most of their time with the Marauders.  
  
'Can't really blame him,' Hermione thought.  
  
*****  
  
For Hermione, classes were pretty much the same old, same old. History of Magic was as boring as ever, Divination was as stupid and ridiculous as always, Transfiguration was challenging, but she enjoyed it anyways, and then there was Potions.  
  
She was surprised to have actually enjoyed a Potions class. When she sat down in the back with her new friends, she was almost taken aback when Snape wasn't up front teaching, but sitting in the front row, sneering at James & Co.  
  
The teacher, for a change, was a woman. Professor Oakridge was the head of Ravenclaw, and was a very nice little witch. When Hermione made a perfect Truth Potion, she gave Gryffindor 25 points...which only made Snape sneer more...if that were possible.  
  
*****  
  
Finally, Christmas Break was here. The Marauders & Ron and Harry were huddled in a corner of the common room, planning a prank on Snape. It was a hilarious, definitaly one of their best. It went like this... At breakfast, James would cast a spell on Snape causing his hair to change colours from red to gold. Then, when he would obviously confront the Marauders, Sirius would cast a spell that, whenever he wanted to badmouth Gryffindor or the Marauders, he could only say words of praise for them, like, "Gryffindor is the best house at Hogwarts!" or "The Marauders are the smartest, most handsome guys at Hogwarts!" And then the finale. The best part of the whole prank. Not only would it get Snape, but Malfoy too. Ron and Harry were only to happy to help with this. After Sirius's spell, Ron, Harry, Remus and Peter would cast spells on Malfoy and Snape that would force them to go to the front of the breakfast hall and profess they're undying love for muggle-borns. "I think we're done," James said, smiling evilly. "This," Sirius said, pausing for drama, "is going to be the best prank yet." ***** Hermione was in her dorm with Lily, Callia and Myra. They were lounging around, extremely bored, not having any idea what to do. "Hey, everyone...I have an idea!" Myra said, jumping up excitedly. "What?" asked Lily, twirling her hair. "Five words. Truth or Dare...wizard style." ~*~*~*~*~ I tried to do a cliffhanger, but there wasn't one that fit in with this chapter. Oh, well. I would've had this up sooner, but ff.net crashed on my computer and I couldn't get on for a few days. Yep. So, okay, please review!!! Review! 


	3. The Prank

Disclaimer: I do *not* own Harry Potter. Nope.  
  
On with the story, then...  
  
*****  
  
Lily sat up, suddenly looking interested.  
  
"How is the wizard version different?" she asked.  
  
"Well...you cast a spell so that you absolutely have to tell the truth. And one that makes sure you do the dare. And also, you aren't allowed to tell anybody anything you learned while playing, and if you don't tell the truth, you'll have a fit of hiccups until you do."  
  
"Sounds interesting," Lily said, twirling her hair, "You guys in?"  
  
"Sure," said Callia.  
  
Hermione gulped. She had never played this sort of game with anyone ever before...but she had never had girl friends before, either... "Of course I'm in!" she said, joining the other girls on the floor.  
  
And so the game began...  
  
"Myra, it was your idea, so you go first," Callia said.  
  
"Okay," Myra said, grinning impishly, "Lily. Do you like James Potter?"  
  
Lily smiled a little smile, then replied, "Yes."  
  
"Lil, your turn."  
  
"Um....," said Lily, "Myra. I dare you to kiss Remus Lupin in front of everyone at breakfast."  
  
"Okay!" she said, happily. Myra had always liked Remus and didn't care who knew.  
  
"My turn," she said, cackling, "Lily!"  
  
"Ugh, me again?"  
  
"Yep! I dare you to ask James to go to Hogsmeade with you. On a date."  
  
"No...no, no. Anything else, please!!" begged Lily.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah," Myra said, "You know the rules."  
  
"Fine. Okay...my turn? Yes...um....Callia. I dare you to tonight, before the Marauders go to bed, sneak into their dorm and get into Sirius's bed. And when he asks you what you're doing, ask why he's in your room!!"  
  
"Lily, you are mean!!!" Callia said, putting on a fake pout, "Oh, I know! Hermione!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm picking you, silly. Okay, I dare you to go down to the common room, stand on one of the tables, and dance."  
  
"Ugh. Call, you're the mean one!"  
  
*****  
  
It was 9:55, and Callia knew for a fact that the Marauders went to bed at 10:00. Making sure no one was watching, she snuck into the boys dorm and climbed into Sirius's bed. After a long while of waiting, she heard footsteps on the stairs. They were coming.  
  
"--she's never going to say yes, Prongs. Face it. She doesn't like you," Sirius said.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and walked over to his bed. Callia's heart pounded...she didn't know why...it was just a dumb prank....  
  
He pulled back the curtains.  
  
"What the--?" he said.  
  
"Huh?" James asked, coming over.  
  
"What?" "Why are you in my bed?" Sirius asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Hiding something from us, Padfoot?" James said, "Having some midnight snogging sessions, I suppose..."  
  
"Your bed?" Callia asked, looking confused.  
  
"Yeah...my bed."  
  
"This is my bed," she said, desperately trying to hold back laughter, "Why are you all in my room?"  
  
"Are you drunk or something?" Remus asked, seeing Callia in his friend's bed.  
  
"No, I'm sleeping. In my bed. That is, until you arrived."  
  
"This is my bed!" Sirius exclaimed, becoming frustrated.  
  
"Well of course it is, silly!" Callia cooed, "Who's else would it be?"  
  
With that, she climbed out of Sirius's bed and practically ran back to the girls dorm.  
  
"We heard everything!" Myra said, between giggles,  
  
"This vent...you can hear...everything!"  
  
The girls burst into a fit of giggles, leaving the boys in their dorm, looking dumbstruck and confused.  
  
*****  
  
It was morning. And time for Lily and Myra to do their dares...  
  
Lily spotted James outside the breakfast hall and, winking at her friends, hurried over to him. As soon as James saw her, his hand immediately flew to his hair.  
  
"James?" she asked, sweetly.  
  
"Yes, m'dear?" he replied, smirking.  
  
"I was wondering...if you would go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend."  
  
James looked slightly taken aback, then, straightening himself out, replied, "Sure...yeah, okay! I'll uh...pick you up in the common room. 1:00?"  
  
"Sounds great," she said, and for extra measure, pecked him on the cheek.  
  
Myra, Callia and Hermione tryed hard not to laugh. It was too funny.  
  
"Okay," Lily said, walking back over to them, "I did it. Now it's your turn, Myra."  
  
"Fine, fine, I'm going!" she said.  
  
Myra walked into the breakfast hall. Remus was sitting, as usual, with the Marauders, with a mouth full of bacon.  
  
"Remus?" she asked, "Could I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Yeah..." he said, climbing out from the table.  
  
Myra steered Remuss to the front of the hall, and braced herself.  
  
"Why d'you want to talk here?" he asked, eyebrows lowered inquisitively.  
  
"Well, because I had to do this," Myra replied. She stood up on her tip- toes, he was a good 5 inches taller than her, and planted a kiss on his lips.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Just a dare, Remmy," Myra teased, walking to her friends.  
  
*****  
  
"What was that all about?" asked James when Remus got to the table.  
  
"I don't know..." he replied, getting back to his breakfast.  
  
"So you ready for the prank? We're still doing it today, right?" James asked Sirius.  
  
"Of course I'm ready. We just have to wait for Snivellus to arrive." Snape soon arrived, and sat himself next to Malfoy.  
  
"Perfect," Sirius said, silkily.  
  
The Marauders and Ron & Harry huddled together, and Sirius said,  
  
"It's go time, boys."  
  
James stuck his hand under the table, and, pointing his wand at Snape, muttered a spell. His hair instantly turned a deep red, and then changed from that to gold.  
  
"Potter..." he said under his breath, storming over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I don't think thats your colour, Snivellus," Sirius taunted as Snape approached.  
  
"You..." he said.  
  
Sirius didn't reply. He pulled out his wand fast, and muttered the second spell.  
  
Snape opened his mouth to say, 'I'll get you gits one day...especially Potter...' but it came out as, "What ever have I done to be worthy of such good prank-age?" The Marauders burst out laughing, so did anyone else who had heard. Snape's eyes widened in horror, and he tryed to say, 'You...idiots...Gryffindors...shouldn't be allowed here..." but it came out as,  
  
"Gryffindor is the best house at Hogwarts! Slytherins shouldn't even be allowed here!"  
  
The Marauders held their sides they were laughing so hard.  
  
"And for the finale..." Remus said. Malfoy, as planned, hurried to Snapes aid. Harry and Ron pointed their wands at him, and Remus and Peter pointed theirs at Snape. Together, they muttered the final spell. Malfoy and Snape looked dazed, as if they had been drugged or something. They sauntered up to the front of the hall, and in their magnified voices said in unison,  
  
"We, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, would like to say that we love muggle- borns, and that we think they are the best people on the whole earth!"  
  
This made the entire hall erupt into laughter, even some of the staff, although they tried to hide it.  
  
"Black, Pettigrew, Lupin, Weaver, Potter and Palmer," McGonagall said, sternly, albeit slightly smiling, "My office. Now."  
  
*****  
  
The pranksters managed to get off with only a week of detention, not bad considering they had figured maybe a month or so.  
  
"Hey...I forgot to tell you something," James said, looking awfully proud of himself.  
  
"Uh-huh, what?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Evans asked me out."  
  
"WHAT?" Remus practically yelled.  
  
"Sheesh, calm down, Moony," Sirius said, looking intently at James.  
  
"Really? She did? When?"  
  
"Just before breakfast. She asked me to go to Hogsmeade with her. And then, " he said, pausing for dramatic effect, "She kissed me."  
  
Sirius's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.  
  
"She--Lily Evans...asked YOU out? She hates you!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Nah...no one can resist the Potter charm," James replied, looking smug.  
  
Remus hadn't said anything in a while, and Peter was just jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
"Moony? Why aren't you talking?"  
  
"Just thinking," he said, "It must be a cold day in hell, the day Lily Evans asks you out!!"  
  
*****  
  
Yeah, I know, kind of a sucky chapter. Next one I'm going to have more Hermione/Ron/Harry, I promise. Really. Now it's your turn. Review!! Review, review, review, review. Okay!??!?! Yay. *Laughs* Next chapter'll be up soon.... *Lily~Pad* 


	4. Dancing Hermione and a Special Ceremony

Hey.   
  
Thanks to  
  
Elessar  
  
Glumfrog  
  
Lilolu--I tried to make this chapter more descriptive, so I hope you like it...  
  
Thanks for reviews!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Uh-uh, I don't. Okay?   
  
On with the story, then.  
  
*************  
  
"Just thinking...," Remus said, "Must be a cold day in hell, the day Lily Evans asked you out..."  
  
Sirius laughed and James chucked a pillow at Remus.  
  
"Prank sure went good," James commented.  
  
"Yeah...sure wish I could've gotten it on video-tape," replied Sirius, "I don't ever want to forget the moment that Snape and Malfoy confessed their love for muggle-borns..."  
  
*****  
  
Hermione was lying on her bed, doing nothing in particular. She stared up at the dark ceiling as it was slowly consumed by shadows. Callia and Myra were painting their nails, and Lily was no where to be found.  
  
"Where's Lily?" Hermione asked, propping herself up on her elbows.  
  
Callia looked up from her hands and replied,  
  
"No idea..."  
  
As if on cue, the door to the girls dorm creaked open and somebody walked through.  
  
"I'm right here," Lily said, cheerfully.  
  
Lily pulled off her cloak, she must have been walking around the grounds, and proceeded to plop down next to Hermione on her bed.  
  
"Hey, Hermy," she greeted.  
  
Hermione playfully glared at Lily, and replied,  
  
"I thought we talked about that nickname..."  
  
Lily shrugged off the matter, and said to Hermione,  
  
"So, Hermione, you're the only one who hasn't done their dare yet..."  
  
Hermione frowned.  
  
"Damn. I thought you'd forgotten about that."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ah, well...it's late. I'll do it the morning."  
  
"Alright," Lily agreed. She stood up from Hermione's bed, said good-night to everyone, and climbed in to her own bed.  
  
*****  
  
Lily spent the night dreaming of a certain somebody. James Potter, to be exact. She tried to cover up her feelings for him, but after that Truth or Dare game, it was no secret. She was excitedly anticipating what might happen on their date...anything could, really. And with Potter being a Marauder, anything would.  
  
*****  
  
Lily made sure she woke up Hermione bright and early.  
  
"Ugh..." Hermione groaned, rolling over.  
  
"Wake up, sleeping beauty!" Lily teased, shaking Hermione endlessly.  
  
"No!" Hermione said, stubbornly, "I'm doing it, but not right away! It's like 6 AM!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Hermione. Do you really think I have such a one-track mind?" scolded Lily, "Tomorrow's my...date with James, and I need your help."  
  
"Really? My help?" asked Hermione, incredulously. She had never, not once in her life, been asked to help get ready for a date.  
  
"Of course, silly."  
  
"Okay," agreed Hermione. She got out of bed, not caring one bit that it was 6 AM. She had been asked to help...Lily actually wanted *her* say in what to wear...  
  
*****  
  
"I think this will look great against your hair," Hermione said, pulling out a green slouchy-neck sweater.  
  
"Really?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yes, that is why I said it," Hermione replied.  
  
"She's right, Lil," Myra said, "It's a great sweater."  
  
"Alright, fine. What pants, then?"  
  
"These!" Callia exclaimed, triumphantly. She pulled out a pair of light blue hip-hugger jeans.  
  
"You think?" asked Lily, eyeing the jeans.  
  
"Yes, I do think," joked Callia, "I think they're perfect. And, they make your butt look great."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm kidding," Callia laughed.  
  
The girls finally decided on Lily's "date wardrobe." She would, indeed, wear the green sweater and jeans, with her hair pulled up into an up-do of some sort.  
  
"You," Myra said, "are going to look great."  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, Hermy," teased Lily, "It's dancing time!"  
  
Hermione groaned, and begrudgingly followed her friends down into the common room. There was quite a lot of people sitting around, which only made matters worse for Hermione.  
  
"Hey, everybody!" shouted Myra, "Hermione has something she wants to show you!!"  
  
Groaning, Hermione scanned the crowd, hoping that Harry and Ron weren't there. They were. She groaned again and climbed up on to the nearest table.  
  
Hermione did her little dance which caused the crowd to burst out in raucous laughter. Her face turned beet red. Not that she had danced badly, she had actually done pretty well. Deciding this had been embarrassment enough, Hermione climbed off the table.  
  
The crowd began to disperse, and she spotted Harry and Ron making their way over to her.  
  
'Oh, no,' she thought, 'They're never going to let me live this down...'  
  
"Hey," Harry greeted, "You looked good up there."  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"What were you doing, anyways?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, the girls dared me to," she said, simply.  
  
"Ah," Ron replied, and sauntered away.  
  
"Your hair looks nice," Harry commented.  
  
"Took you long enough to notice!"  
  
"Sorry. I've been spending lots of time with my dad and them."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Listen, Harry," Hermione started, "I was just wondering, on the day we came here, and Dumbledore made you stay behind, what did he say?"  
  
"Oh," said Harry, sounding happy, "He told me I could tell my parents their future. Can you believe it?"  
  
"That's great, Harry," Hermione replied, earnestly, "But what about Voldemort?"  
  
"What about Voldemort?"  
  
"Well, I'm just saying, if he never finds your family, and never tries to kill you, he'll never lose power."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, Harry, there'll be an extra 14 years of deaths!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Well, just think about it, Harry."  
  
"I will," he promised.  
  
*****  
  
Harry did think about what Hermione said. It would be awful if Voldemort never lost power, but he had risked his life four times for the well-being of the world. Shouldn't he atleast get his family? Shouldn't he get something for all he had been through?  
  
Harry's thoughts were interrupted when his father approached him.  
  
"Hey, Harry," he greeted, cheerfully.  
  
"Hi," Harry replied.  
  
"Um...anyways, we're planning another prank, and wondering if you'd want to help."  
  
"Sure!" exclaimed Harry, instantly perking up, "Jus' let me go get Ron."  
  
"Oh, don't bother. We've already got him upstairs."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Harry followed his father into the boys dorm, where Sirius, Remus, Ron and Peter were all lounging about.  
  
"...we need a new target," James argued.  
  
"Why?" questioned Sirius.  
  
"Because. Everything we do is on Snape. It's getting way too predictable."  
  
"You have a point," replied Sirius, "But who?"  
  
"Malfoy," they all said in unison.  
  
They had been discussing plans for the prank for a while. Sirius sat up, looking like a lightbulb had just went on in his head.  
  
"I have an idea!" he exclaimed, sounding excited.  
  
"Oh, no, not again!" groaned James, "Remember the last one?"  
  
"How could we not?" complained Remus, "We had tails for a week!"  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault it backfired!" Sirius said, indignantly, "And anyways, this one is much better."  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"What if we made Ron and Harry here honorary Marauders?"  
  
"That's actually a good idea," Remus said.  
  
"Yeah, it is," added James.  
  
Peter just squealed with excitement.  
  
"We should have a ceremony or something," suggested Remus.  
  
"Good idea, Moony," replied Sirius.  
  
He pulled the Marauders Map out from his robes and stood in front of Harry and Ron. Sirius motioned for them to stand up, and they obeyed.  
  
"Okay," he said, "Now, put your left hand up, and put your right hand on the Map."  
  
The boys did.  
  
"Now repeat after me. I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
  
When Sirius finished, Harry and Ron repeated together,  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
  
"Good," congratulated Sirius, "I now pronounce you Honorary Marauders."  
  
*****  
  
Harry was having the time of his life. He, Harry, was an honorary Marauder. It was too cool.  
  
His thoughts soon turned to what Hermione had said.  
  
'Maybe I'll just fight him...the prophecy says that I have to kill him...or maybe something else will get him,' he mused, 'Whatever happens, I have to tell Lily and James. I can't be here, and friends with them if I'm only going to let them die. But I want to spend more time as Harry Palmer, honorary Marauder, before I become Harry Potter, your future son.'  
  
Harry sat down in an armchair.  
  
"I have to tell them," he whispered to himself, "I will tell them. Tomorrow or the next day. Definitaly."  
  
**********************  
  
Yep, there ya go, that's it for chapter four. I think this one is longer than the others...I don't know. But review, okay? Good. *Laughs* Next chapter up soon, and Harry *will* tell his parents soon. And can somebody PLEASE tell me how to get italic letters to work? Thanks. 


	5. Authors Note

Hi!!  
  
I"m sorry I haven't updated in so long, it's just that my computer broke again, and I haven't had access to one for like three weeks now, so yeah. But I'm at my cousins on ho.idays, and using hers, and as soon as I get a new moniter, I'll post LOTS of chapters. So I haven't given up on my stories, but the next chapters will be *really* good, I've had lots of time to work on them!!!  
  
*Lily~Pad* 


	6. Confessing

Hey. I'm so, so sorry it took so long to get this up, but my monitor stopped working and I only got a new one today. I'm so incredibly happy my computer works again!! I missed this so much. Anyways, this chapter should be pretty good because I have had plenty of time to be working on it. Oh, and thanks everybody who reviewed!!! I really, super appreciate it...I'd thank you all individually, but I want to get on with the story. Thank you!!!!  
  
  
  
Anyway, on with the story, then!!!  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
Harry woke up with a lump in his stomach. Not of fear, but of excitement. Today was the day. He could feel it. Today was the day that he, Harry, would tell his parents.  
  
  
  
Harry was out of bed in minutes. He didn't take time to yawn, stretch or rub his eyes. He kicked back the piles of voluminous crimson sheets and wrenched the hangings apart. Harry stood by his bed in complete silence. All the other boys were asleep. He turned his head to where James was sleeping, and tried not to laugh when he mumbled Lily's name. He tip-toed past Remus, Peter and Ron, and Sirius. He really had to stifle his laughter when he saw Sirius, who was lying with half his body dangling from the bed, yet still sleeping soundly, never missing a snore.  
  
  
  
Harry stole a glance at Peter's bedside clock. 5:17, read the glowing green numbers. Harry hadn't meant to wake htis early, but there was no use in trying to get back to sleep. At least he'd have a wicked good speech to present to his parents.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
The common room waas empty. There was no light execpt for the soft moonlight pouring in through the windows. The fire was out, only a few embers were glowing. Harry sat himself in an extremely comfortable crimson-velvet armchair. He had thought of composing his speech on parchment, but decided against it. He was always better at doing things in his mind.  
  
"Alright, then," Harry whispered to himself, "Here we go."  
  
He wanted his speech to be simple, yet from the heart. He wanted them to get the point, and really understand, but he did not want to reveal their entire lives. He couldn't decide whether or not to include Sirius-he was the best friend, after all. He couldn't decide whether he actually should prepare something, or just go for it and say what he felt. He most of all couldn't decide how great his life would be with his parents, and Sirius, and Remus...together and happy and healthy.  
  
*****  
  
Harry woke with a start. He had fallen asleep on the job. He glanced at the clock hanging over the fireplace. 7:30, it said. Harry rubbed his eyes and rose from the chair. His neck was sore from the position he had been in, so he did a few neck rolls. They seemed to help.  
  
He had come up with an outiline for The Speech, as he liked to call it. He would simply tell his parents that, when the time came, not to pick Peter as the secret-keeper. Pick Sisrius, or Dumbledore, or Remus, but *not* Peter. After that, he could simply improvise.  
  
*****  
  
Harry went to go get dressed. On the Christmas holidays, they were allowed to dress in "normal" clothing, so Harry put on a pair of blue jeans and a Gryffindor sweater.  
  
When Harry came back down to the common room, he was delighted to see James and Lily, hunched over together, conversing in whisperrs. He smiled broadly as he approached them.  
  
"Hi," he greeted, "D'you think I could talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure," replied Lily, smiling warmly.  
  
James agreed, but really, what else could he do? The future Mr. and Mrs. Potter stood up from their seats and followed Harry past the fireplace, the numerous armchairs, and chattering students up to the boy's dorm.  
  
Only one bed in the dorm was made, and that was Harry's. Passing by his bed, James quickly hid a pair of his boxer shorts, causing Lily laugh.  
  
"Sit here," ordered Harry, pointing at his bed. Lily and James obeyed. Harry could not sit, he was far to excited to stay still. Instead, he paced the room, waiting for the perfect opening line.  
  
Harry paced, wringing his hands. He honestly had no clue why he was having so much trouble with this. Stop being a wimp, he told himself. Don't think about yourself when this is so clearly about them.  
  
"Lily, James," Harry started, "I need to tell you something very important. You have to promise me that you'll listen, and do as I say, because if not, it will cost you your lives."  
  
Lily gulped, and took James' hand in hers.   
  
*****  
  
Lily was confused, even angry. Cost her her life? What was he talking about? Well, whatever it was, she would listen. She wasn't about to lose her life over it. Inside, Lily's heart was pounding. Half from this "cost you your life" thing, and half because James and asked her out, again, and she had accepted. She had been considering it for months, possibly saying yes, but then James went and did something pricky. After a few months, though, he wasn't so bad. Lily was actually finding him attractive. So after several "Come on, just do it's" from her friends, she decided to give him a chance.   
  
Lily squeezed his hand a little tighter, a sign of her affection. He squeezed back, and, ever so slightly, winked at her. Lily was loving this. He was so adorable! The smile that used to infuriate her now melted her heart. The way he rumpled his hair still bothered her, but not nearly as much.  
  
Lily Evans was in love.  
  
*****  
  
Harry took in a deep, rattly breath. This was the moment he would change his life forever. Change Lily and James' lives forever. Change Sirius', Remus' and even Peter's life forever. This was the moment he would change everybody's life forever.  
  
Lily and James looked at him expectingly, clearly wondering what, exactly, would cost them their lives.  
  
Harry decided it would be easier to sit down. He placed himself in front of Lily and James, so he could look both of them in the eye.   
  
"My name isn't Harry Palmer. It's actually Harry James Potter."  
  
James looked at Harry quizzically.  
  
"Wait a minute," he said, "This is too weird. We look nearly exactly the same, and you have my same last name, *and* my first name is your middle name? Who are you?"  
  
"I," said Harry nervously, "Am your son."  
  
In unison, Lily and James' jaws dropped.  
  
"You're kidding me, right? I'm 17! I don't have a son!"  
  
"Yes, you do. But not now. You see, I'm from the future. 1997, to be exact."  
  
"The future?" scoffed James, "You've had too much Butterbeer, Harry."  
  
"No, I haven't!" shouted Harry, growing more and more exasperated. "You've got to believe me! Hermione and Ron are from the future, too! Dumbledore knows, ask him!"  
  
Lily reached out and put her hand over Harry's.  
  
"Calm down," she soothed. "We believe you. Who else could you be? You look exactly like James...and you have my eyes."  
  
James let out a whoosh of breath.  
  
"Wait a minute...Lily's eyes? Are you saying that she's your...mother?"  
  
"Yes," Harry replied, coolly.  
  
"Mother? You mean to say that we get married?"  
  
"Yes," Harry replied, coolly. "If you don't mind, I'd like to continue."  
  
"Please do," came a voice from the doorway.  
  
*****  
  
Harry felt his stomach falling. He reconized the voice. How could he not, when it belonged to his future godfather?   
  
Harry had decided last night not to include Sirius. He half wanted to, but how could anybody lead a happy, normal life knowing that they may end up in Azkaban? He didn't want to put that burden on Sirius. Of course, he did have a right to know...  
  
*****  
  
"From the future, huh?" Sirius asked, bemused.  
  
"Sirius," Harry said, "I'm telling them something very important. Unless you want to know your fate-"  
  
"My fate? Cool!" Sirius said, jumping onto the bed like a little kid.  
  
"Where was I?" Harry said.  
  
"Me first!" Sirius said, sounding like a two-year-old.  
  
Harry sighed. "Alright, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Do I get married?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why? Do I have mulitiple girlfriends?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do I have a cool job?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sirius frowned. "Why not?"  
  
"B-because," Harry stammered, "You get sent to Azkaban for a crime you didn't commit."  
  
Sirius's face paled. "Azkaban?" he whispered.  
  
Lily and James's faces were equally as white.  
  
"Harry," James said carefully, "I have a feeling all this ties together. How 'bout we start from the beginning."  
  
*****  
  
Sirius could barely breath. Azkaban? Him? It was pure tripe. But then why did he believe it? He couldn't go to Azkaban...not that hell-hole...  
  
He ran a hand through his black hair. Maybe, he thought, maybe I can change my fate. No doubt that's why Harry's here.  
  
There is no way in Merlin, he thought, that I am going to Azkaban.  
  
*****  
  
Harry started from the beginning.  
  
"Lily and James, you get married and have me. Voldemort is after you, exactly why I'm not sure. You decide to go into hiding, and are going to use Sirius here as your Secret-Keeper. At the last minute you decide to use Peter, thinking he's the less obvious choice, since everyone knows you'd pick Sirius."  
  
Harry stopped to breath.  
  
"Peter sells you out to Voldemort, who in turn...kills you. He tries to kill me, too, but the spell backfires and hits him. Doesn't kill him, but he's right on the brink of death. Sirius goes to track down Peter. He corners him in a muggle alley, where there are plenty of witnesses around. Peter, trying to save his butt, blames Sirius. Nobody but you four knows that you switched Secret-Keepers, so they think you did it," he said, looking at Sirius.  
  
"They come and take you to Azkaban. Peter faked his death and transformed into his rat form. Sirius, you're in Azkaban for twelve years."  
  
"Twelve years," Sirius repeated, "Only twelve years? Do I die?"  
  
"No," Harry said, "You escape. You're the first one to ever do it. You come to Hogwarts to see me."  
  
"Hmm...," Sirius contemplated, "Not bad. First to escape, huh?"  
  
"You don't have to escape, though," Harry said, "As long as you do not pick Peter as your Secret-Keeper. Do you understand."  
  
Lily nodded gravely. Sirius's face fell, he was no longer smiling.  
  
"Peter...," he muttered, "The little rat..."  
  
Harry turned to James.  
  
His face was white. He looked murderous. Evil and capable of anything.  
  
"Peter," he snarled, "The little rat sold us out..."  
  
*~*  
  
Ah, and thats the end of the chapter I like to call "Lily Pad Returns" Actually, I don't really call it that, I just needed to say something. Anyway, i say casually, if you want to review, you should. Pretty please with a cherry on top? Hee hee. Next chapter will be up soon, now that I have computer access!! *shouts happily*  
  
'Til the next chapter,  
  
*Lily~Pad* 


	7. White With Anger

Hey.  
  
Thanks everybody who reviewed:  
  
Ingrid7  
  
Indiangurl  
  
sally-jo  
  
olivia  
  
sarah!  
  
potterguy25  
  
zeldagrl436  
  
Tropic  
  
serenity  
  
sbsammy  
  
Crazy Resident Evil Fan  
  
Psycho Tom Felton Fan  
  
Journi  
  
Dracoz-snug-love  
  
Bluetiger94  
  
Serena24  
  
_____________________________________---_____________________________________  
  
James stood up from the bed. His face was white with anger, his fists clenched by his sides. He took heavy, even strides towards the door.  
  
"James?" said Sirius, worried, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Peter..." he muttered, "I'll beat that twerp into submission..."  
  
"No!" Harry cried. Even he did not know why he did this. He would love to see Peter given what he deserved, but he hadn't done anything wrong yet.  
  
James turned around to face Harry. His face had gotten back some of it's colour, but he looked murderous nonetheless.  
  
"Why not?" he asked, "It's all his fault, everything you've had to live through. You're my...future...son. He deserves it."  
  
"Yes, he does," Harry agreed.  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"The problem is," Harry explained, "that he hasn't done anything wrong yet. He won't for another 4 years. And now, because of this....he won't ever."  
  
"He's right, James," Sirius reasoned.  
  
"Harry's right, James. Don't do anything rash," Lily said.  
  
James unclenched his fists, and, shaking, sat himself on Sirius's bed. He spat on Peter's.  
  
"He atleast deserved that," he commented dryly.  
  
"Look," Harry said, "Don't get mad at him for this, because he probably isn't going to do it now. Hate him all you want, but don't do anything you'll regret. People won't take well to knowing that you know the future. They'll lock you up in St. Mungo's."  
  
James sighed. "I guess you're right. But still...I need to punch something..."  
  
Sirius grinned and tossed him a pillow.  
  
"This isn't good enough..."  
  
"We could draw a picture of Peter on it, if you'd like," Sirius joked, smirking.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Hermione hadn't talked to Harry since yesterday. She hoped he had thought about what she'd said, but knowing Harry, knew he wouldn't change his mind. Too stubborn.   
  
Hermione was having a blast with Lily, Myra and Callia. She wasn't sure where Lily was right now...she supposed Harry must be telling them their futures.   
  
Hermione did not want to go home. She wanted to stay in 1976 forever. Forget home, forget her parents, forget all that. Hermione belonged. She had friends, whom she adored, and who adored her. Dumbledore had said, after all, that it could take from hours to years to get home. Hermione was hoping it would be decades.  
  
Hermione was in her dorm, lying on her unmade bed. It was December 23rd, two days until Christmas, and she had not bought her new friends any presents. She supposed she could just zap something with her wand, but she wanted her gifts to be really good....wand-zapped gifts didn't cut it.   
  
"Hermione?" Myra asked, entering the dorm.  
  
"On my bed," she said, although she knew perfectly well Myra could see her.  
  
"Whatcha doing up here?" Myra asked, "You're all alone in the dark. Come down to the common room."  
  
"Yeah, okay, I guess I will. I'm not really sure why I'm up here anyways..."  
  
~~**~~  
  
There were not many students in the common room, as over half of the Gryffindor's had gone home for the holidays. Hermione spotted Lily sitting with James, Harry and Sirius. Her suspicions had been confirmed--Harry had been telling him. Remus was playing chess with Peter, who was an awful player, not really worth playing against at all. There were a few third years Hermione didn't know who were gawking at Sirius. Hermione had to laugh...they'd be horrified if they knew he ended up in Azkaban.  
  
Callia was sitting alone in an armchair. Hermione guessed that Myra had been with her, then had gone to get her. Hermione sat. Her chair was by the fire so the flames were tickling her toes with heat. It was quite pleasant.  
  
Outside the windows, Hermione could see snow falling. It would be a white Christmas. Perfect. The sun was hidden by fluffy white snow clouds, so it was darker than usual in the common room, but you could say that it was cozy.  
  
Hermione glanced at Callia. She was still in her pajamas...it was nearly three o'clock.  
  
"Callia," Hermione started, "Aren't you going to get dressed?"  
  
Come to think of it, Hermione had only seen Callia in day clothes once or twice.  
  
Myra laughed a little. "Callia never gets dressed on holidays. Says it's a waste of time when she could be relaxing."  
  
"Yep," Callia agreed, smiling at herself.  
  
An idea flashed into Hermione's mind, like a lightbulb turning on.  
  
"When's the next Hogsmeade trip?" she asked casually.  
  
"Hold on a sec," Myra said. She heaved herself out of her chair and sauntered over to the Gryffindor notice board where the calendar hung. Myra consulted it for a few moments, then came back to her seat. "Not until January, the 18th, I think."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, disappointed.  
  
"Why? Did you want to get something?"  
  
"Well, it's just that I've done none of my Christmas shopping, and I thought that Hogsmeade would be perfect for it."  
  
"Well," Callia said, eyes glinting, "If you want a way out of the school, they're the ones to ask." Callia gestured to James and Sirius.  
  
Of course! Why hadn't she thought of it before? Harry was always talking about that witch statue! This was great.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Peter was upset. The whole day now, his friends had been avoiding him. Even Remus, who'd always been so nice.  
  
Did I do something? he thought. I don't remember doing anything....maybe it's just me...  
  
Peter was smart in some ways. He knew one thing--he was not in the same league as his friends. Sure, he had become an Animagi with them and everything, but he was not as tall, not as popular, not as good-looking, not as great.  
  
Peter Pettigrew worshipped his friends. He honestly did not know why they were friends with him, but he had decided to enjoy it while it lasted. He figured that they just felt sorry for him, but he didn't care. They were always there to protect him, give him answers...and he liked it.  
  
But now, they were avoiding him. Had they finally grown sick of him? Got tired of having a short, ugly, rat-faced wimp around them all the time? Probably, yes. Peter knew he had to win them back...he had to change, and change immensely. No more squeals of joy when James accomplishes something at Quidditch, no more whimpering...I've got to become more like them. I've got to be brave.   
  
I, thought Peter Pettigrew, can do it!  
  
~~**~~  
  
Lily was still in shock from Harry's speech. He was her son? From the future? *Peter Pettigrew* would cause *her* death? It was too much to believe--and yet she did.   
  
Harry had to be her son. He had her exact eyes. It was like a mirror image. Lily had never seen anybody in her life with eyes as green as hers. *And* he looked *exactly* like James. So she was certain on the fact that Harry was, indeed, her son.  
  
Lily, too, was mad at Peter, but not as mad as James. He had included Remus in the "news" and now all three avoided Peter like he was a germ. To them, he was.   
  
Sirius, James and Remus realized the fact that right now, right here, Peter was innocent, had done nothing. But they were mad, nonetheless, at his future self for betraying his best friends.  
  
Lily wanted to talk to Hermione. According to Harry, she, too, was from the future. Lily wanted to learn about the future. She yearned to know what it would be like. It was very important to her to know, considering her future self would only live to 21.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Harry was wondering where Ron was. He had spent most of the day trying to calm down his father, and had lost sight of his red-headed friend.   
  
Harry had honestly no idea where Ron might have went. It was holidays, so he wouldn't be in the library, and he wasn't in the dorm, or the common room....so where *was* he?  
  
A sick, jolting thought hit Harry. It seemed to wrench apart his stomach. What if the bridge had come? What if the bridge had come when he and Hermione were not there? What if Ron were in the future, without them, and they were stuck in the past?  
  
Hermione would be happy. She did not want to go home. She wanted to stay here with her new friends. Harry felt he had to go home. If he didn't, how could his mother ever give birth to him, if he was already alive and existing? How would people react to knowing that he was the *exact same age* as his parents? Harry had to go home, it would be impossible for him to stay.  
  
The bridge has to come again, Harry thought. Time can't leave us here, there's no way....it has to come again....it *will* come again...  
  
~~**~~  
  
Ron did not want this to happen. He couldn't go back! Not without Harry and Hermione! Why was the bridge doing this to him? If he went back....and by the force the bridge was putting on him, he'd have to....would Harry and Hermione ever get back? Ron couldn't be at Hogwarts without his friends! It was to hard a thought to comprehend.  
  
Ron wanted to run. Get away from the bridge, go get Harry and Hermione, bring them home. He tried, and he tried, but he could not move. The harder he tried to wrench himself away from the bridge, the harder it pulled him in.  
  
"NO!" he cried. But nobody was around to hear him. Just the trees, and the snow, and the Forest.   
  
Ron had gone out for a walk. Harry had been busy talking to his parents, and Hermione was busy with her friends, and didn't really want to interrupt either. So he decided to go for a walk. It would be peaceful, he had thought. Relaxing. Comforting. Whatever you called it, it was supposed to be enjoyable. Being yanked back into his own decade without his friends was not enjoyable.   
  
Ron was on the bridge now. He was not walking, not moving a single muscle, yet he was moving across it. Ron did not know what power this bridge had, but it was pretty scary. Almost worse than spiders.  
  
He past the plank reading 1980...the year he was born....he kept moving. Past 1985, past 1990, past 1995, 1996....and then it stopped. Right on 1997, exactly where he had come from.   
  
Ron was on solid ground now. The bridge was gone. There was no trace of it, nothing at all. There was no fog, no odd pink cloud, nothing. Just Ron and the snow and the trees. But no Harry, and no Hermione. He was home, and they were stuck in 1976.  
  
Would they get back? They had to. It may take a while, he thought, but they'll come home.  
  
Right?  
  
_______________________________________---____________________________________  
  
Ooh, personally, I thought this was my favourite chapter. Hope you liked it as much as I did. So review it, okay, and tell me...  
  
Bye for now,  
  
*Lily~Pad* 


	8. Haven't Said GoodBye

Hey.  
  
I've been forgetting to put disclaimers in, so I rememered for this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
There. Glad we got that out in the open.  
  
Thanks to everybody who reviewed!!!!  
  
3...  
  
2...  
  
1...  
  
Go!  
  
___________________________________---___________________________________  
  
Harry was now positive that the bridge had come for Ron. There was no other explanation. Harry knew he had to confess his suspicions to Hermione. She *was* the smart one--she'd know what to do.  
  
Harry spotted his formerly bushy-haired friend relaxing in the common room. Fortunately, she was alone.   
  
"Hermione?" he said, prodding her on the back.  
  
Hermione jumped slightly, then turned in her seat to be face-to-face with Harry.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was wondering," he asked, "If you'd like to take a walk."  
  
Hermione's face lit up in a large, friendly smile. "Okay. Sounds good."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Hermione was thrilled that Harry had asked her for a walk. Now was her chance to find out how to get into Hogsmeade. She knew it had something to do with that grotesque witch statue, but she needed details. Details.  
  
Hermione had bundled herself up into her brand new denim and faux fur jacket. It was a gift from her parents. Hermione loved it, because it was a Muggle creation, and nobody else at Hogwarts would have one.  
  
Harry hadn't bothered to put on a coat, just wrapped his gold-and-crimson Gryffindor scarf around his neck.  
  
"So where are we walking?" Hermione asked, as a conversation starter. Somehow she needed to mention Hogsmeade, then she'd go from there.  
  
"Just around, I guess," Harry answered, nonchalantly.  
  
"I see."  
  
Hermione had found her opening line. She was going to say, "I'll bet Hogsmeade looks beautiful this time of year," but Harry beat her to it.  
  
"Hermione," he started, "I have some bad news."  
  
Hermione groaned. Half from missing her chance, and half from the bad news news.  
  
"Oh?" she asked.  
  
"I think," he said, "Well, I know, actually..."  
  
"What is it? she prodded.  
  
"The bridge came for Ron!" he blurted, "And I don't know if we can ever get back!"  
  
Hermione had to grin.  
  
"Really?" she asked, exuberantly, "You think we can stay?!?"  
  
"Hermione!" he scolded, "We can't stay! I know you want to, but I can't. And if I go, I'm pretty sure you'd have to come, too."  
  
"Oh," Hermione replied, crestfallen, "I guess I sort of knew that."  
  
Harry nodded, sympathetically. He hated having to bring Hermione home, expecially when she was having such a great time with his mother, but it would be impossible for her to stay. It would be like his problem--her parents would never give birth to her, as she was already alive. The same age as them. It would screw up everything beautifully.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I know I have to go back," she confessed, "But I don't want to! I don't care if it screws things up! I can't leave Lily, Myra and Callia! It's so unfair."  
  
"I know," Harry comforted, "I know."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Harry and Hermione were taking the same route they had that fateful day. The Forest looked so peaceful, blanketed in snow, it was hard to believe the monsters that called it home. Hagrid's cabin had a layer of snow on the roof. Harry had always loved snow on roofs--how it was so flat and everything. Smoke rose out of the chimney, yet it didn't look like Hagrid was home.  
  
"Harry," Hermione started, "When do you think the bridge will come?"  
  
"No idea," he replied earnestly.  
  
"Do you think I'd have time to go to Hogsmeade?"  
  
Harry looked briefly shocked.  
  
"I don't know," he answered truthfully, "But I don't think you should. If the bridge comes, I think we should be together."  
  
"So you come with me, then. You're the one who knows the way."  
  
"Well...I guess there's no harm in that."  
  
Hermione jumped up and down in excitement. "Thanks, Harry! I'm going to have the *best* gifts!"  
  
~~**~~  
  
James had seen Harry and Hermione walking the grounds, and decided it was a great idea. Luckily, his girlfriend was seated right next to him.  
  
"Lily," he said, "You wanna go for a walk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Lily, too, bundled herself up in a jacket, scarf and gloves. The cold was not foriving. James donned his Gryffindor scarf, and didn't bother with a jacket. Marauders *never* got cold.  
  
Lily and James walked the grounds, looking sweet with their arms linked together.  
  
They didn't talk much, as the only thing on their minds was the shocking "Peter Revelations" and they had silently promised not to talk about it.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Harry and Hermione were now at the edge of the Forest. They hadn't intended to go there, their feet just seemed to have led them.  
  
"Do you realize that this is where it happened?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied. Frowning a little, he added, "Do you suppose that this was where Ron was...when...you know?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Possibly."  
  
The two time-travellers turned their backs to the Forest, intending to head back to the castle. Behind them, a few feet into the woods, an odd, pinkish cloud was stirring. Out of no where, large oak pillars shot into the air...then the intricate ceiling...the carved planks...the bridge had arrived.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said, scared, "I can't move."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Ron could sense that something was happening. He had gone to see Dumbledore who had told him that yes, indeed, his friends would join him. When, exactly, he was not sure. Ron had retired to his dorm. He ignored questions of where he had been, all he could focus on was Harry's empty bed, and the room, that, hours, or years ago, he had shared with him and the Marauders.  
  
Ron was lonely. He wanted his friends! He had slept in late, and woken to Harry's still empty bed.  
  
A creepy thought hit Ron.   
  
What if, he thought, Harry's asleep, back in 1976? What if he's in this *same exact* bed? He had, after all, used the same bed back twenty-odd years ago.  
  
Then it hit him. The weird feeling as if something were happening, yet only he knew it. Harry! he thought, immediately, Hermione!   
  
Ron launched himself from his chair. He rushed through the portrait hole, down the many flights of stone stairs, out the large, oak, double doors and onto the snowy grounds.   
  
He ran as fast as he could. He almost wished he had brought his broomstick. The snow was holding him back, sucking his legs in further and further. Ron was in a trench. He hadn't remembered the snow being this thick, but then, things change over the decades. He past the lake where there was no squid present. Past Hagrid's hut, which looked warm and cozy in the snow. The Forest. He was there.  
  
There was nothing. No pink cloud, no bridge, no Harry and Hermione.  
  
I'm an idiot, he thought, I can't sense things!  
  
Ron was about to leave when he noticed something. A few feet into the forest, very faint but still visible, was a swirling pink cloud. It got more vivid, more noticable.  
  
This is it, he thought excitedly. Then less happily, Wait! What if it takes me back!  
  
Ron took a few steps back.  
  
Large oak pillars shot out from nowhere. The intricate roof floated down and attached itself to the pillars. One by one, the planks spreaded across. The bridge was back.  
  
Ron stood, waiting for his friends. He knew he would see them right away, because the Marauders had when he had arrived.  
  
Ron stood, waiting, anticipating, for what seemed like hours. He had finally given up. He was seeing things, he informed himself.  
  
He started trudging back to the castle. Past Hagrid's hut, approaching the lake.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"I can't move either!" Hermione whispered.  
  
"We're going back."  
  
"NO!" she screamed, "Not yet! I haven't said good-bye! LET ME GO!!!"  
  
But the bridge did not let go.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Lily and James heard Hermione's shrieks, and rushed over as fast as they could. They couldn't help but stare. There was a large, intricate bridge. Something that they knew, for a fact, did not belong at Hogwarts. The pink cloud was still there, but not as clear and vivid.  
  
"Pink cloud," James muttered.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Pink cloud," James spoke up, "We saw them when they came. Pink cloud....just like that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean," James said, "I think they're going back."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Hermione ran. Not that it helped, because she could not move. The bridge had grabbed her legs, grabbed her arms, and she was rendered motionless. There was nothing she could do.   
  
Harry was beside her, she could feel his cold breath. He was not struggling though, he seemed actually *pleased* to go back!  
  
They past 1980, past 1985, past 1990. 1991, 1992, 1993. They sailed past the year Sirius had died. Past Harry's sixth year. Stopped at 1997.   
  
They were on solid ground. Shaken, but they could move.  
  
Harry glanced around. Last time he had got off he saw his 17 year old father, his godfather, the man who would ruin his life, and the man who would be all he had left of his father.  
  
This time, there was nothing. Just a red-head trudging up to the castle. Hermione saw, too, and for a fleeting moment hoped it might be Lily, that they hadn't really gone anywhere, just dreamt it.  
  
It wasn't Lily.   
  
It was Ron.  
  
Harry, of course, knew this.  
  
"Ron!" he yelled, over the wind, "RON!"  
  
___________________________________---___________________________________  
  
Hey-o. Good chapter? You like it? Well, I guess you'll just have to review and tell me.  
  
In the next chapter:  
  
Hermione deals with losing her friends. Harry goes to Dumbledore about a certain Dark Lord. Ron, well...there'll be stuff about him, too. Also, there'll be stuff about James and Lily and all them  
  
And it'll be up soon, so don't lose sleep over it. *Laughs*  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Lily~Pad* 


	9. Questions For Dumbledore

CHAPTER 9  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Oh, I'm happy, I got lots of reviews. Thanks everybody who reviewed!! Yay!!!  
  
Right...  
  
I'll just start now...  
  
{*********}  
  
Ron stopped dead in his tracks. He knew that voice. Could it be? Had they come back?  
  
Just turn around, stupid, Ron told himself.  
  
Ron turned around. There, standing on the outskirst of the Forest, were Harry and Hermione, one smiling and one close to tears.  
  
As glad as he was to have them back, Ron felt stupid for worrying so much.  
  
Of course they would've come back, he scolded, They wouldn't've stayed forever.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Harry had to drag Hermione away from the bridge as she was trying to get back across. Even though she was having no luck, she tried and tried until Harry took her arm and pulled her away.  
  
Harry could barely believe that Hermione, sensible, smart, down-to-earth Hermione was acting like this. Sure, she had left her friends, but she still had him and Ron...and now, he thought, now that my mother--hopefully--is alive, she can always...visit.  
  
Hermione had finally calmed down. Apparently, she had convinced herself that there was no way to get back, and she'd just have to live with that.  
  
"Harry," Hermione whispered shakily, "Do you think...think that...your parents...are alive?"  
  
Harry breathed deeply. "I hope so."  
  
Harry and Hermione had finally reached Ron, and all three of them shivered in the snow. Harry didn't remember the snow being this thick in 1976...but then again, he had just traveled twenty-one years into the future.  
  
Ron sighed with relief. "Good," he said, "We're all back."  
  
"It's not *good*!" Hermione snapped.   
  
"Look, Hermione. We know your upset about losing your friends and everything, but you don't need to take it out on us," Harry said, "We're your friends, aren't we? Isn't that good enough?"  
  
Hermione glared at Harry. "You just don't understand," she said, starting to stomp away.  
  
"No," Harry said softly, "Don't go yet. We--all--need to go see Dumbledore."  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Going back?" Lily whispered, eyes widening.  
  
James nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"This is weird," Lily confessed, "When we get married--and have Harry--we'll have already met him. When I'm....with child...we'll know it's a boy. We'll know who is friends are, we'll know almost everything."  
  
"It is weird."  
  
"It's odd," she said, "I sort of...miss him."  
  
James looked at his girlfriend sympathetically. "He is...was...oh, I don't know...our son."  
  
"Our son."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Almost exactly like their arrival in 1976, the three time-travellers found Dumbledore standing outside of his office, next to the gargoyle statue.  
  
"Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley. Miss Granger," he said, "I've been expecting you."  
  
"How did you *know*?" Hermione asked, incredulously.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, full of knowledge. "Like I said in 1976, Miss Granger, I always know."  
  
Hermione nodded, looking mad at herself for not remembering.  
  
"Would you like to step inside?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione had settled themselves in Dumbledore's office. It looked almost exactly the same as it did twenty-one years ago.  
  
"I suppose you are full of questions," Dumbledore said, "Miss Granger, ladies first."  
  
"I was--wondering--why us? Why did we go back?"  
  
"Ah, excellent question. I do not know why, though, Hermione. The bridge, not me nor any other living being, chooses who goes back."  
  
"Then all the people we met in 1976...will they remember meeting us?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Of course! Hermione thought. Dumbledore met us when we went back...and he remembers...so other people will, too!  
  
"Mr. Weasley, any questions?"  
  
"N-no," Ron replied, shaking with cold.  
  
It was Harry's turn. He got to ask his questions--and get them answered. He had been waiting for this most of all. He would find out if his parents lived, what happened to Sirius, Remus...Peter and Voldemort. His, he thought, was the most important question.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said, looking over his half-moon glasses, "I wish to speak to you alone, so if your friends here don't mind..."  
  
Ron and Hermione took the hint. They left the office, deciding to wait outside. Naturally, they pressed their ears up to the wall, straining to hear.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"I am sure, Harry," Dumbledore said, "That you are full of questions. Ask away."  
  
Harry sucked in his breath. "Did my parents live?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, they did. They remembered, and took, your advice, and they lived."  
  
"So they picked Sirius as the secret-keeper?"  
  
"No, they picked me. They thought Sirius was the obvious choice, and decided that me, and not to be conceited, Harry, being the only one Voldemort feared, would be a better choice."  
  
"Okay. So Sirius didn't go to Azkaban? Is he alive? He didn't still die, did he?"  
  
"Your godfather, Harry, is alive and well, untouched by the vile clutches of Azkaban Fortress."  
  
Harry's heart was rising...everything--so far--was turning out good.  
  
"My childhood, sir...will I remember it with my parents, or the Dursleys?"  
  
"That, Harry, is a good question. As you know, your parents lived, so you did not grow up with the Dursleys. I believe that if you concentrate hard, your childhood memories will come back to you."  
  
Harry yearned to concentrate on his memories, but that would have to wait. He still had one more question.  
  
"Professor," he said, "What happened to Peter? And Voldemort?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes looked away from Harry.  
  
"It is a long story," he said, "But you deserve to know."  
  
~~**~~  
  
"As you witnessed in 1976, your father and his friends started...avoiding Peter. Shunning him. It hurt Peter's feelings immensely as he could not figure out the reason for their cold behavior. Peter strived to win them back, but nothing worked."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Peter is smarter than he looks. He thought that you had some sort of connection with your father, but could not figure it out. At the time, Voldemort was rising. Not very powerful yet, but he was slowly gaining it. Peter, having no where to go, joined him. It took a few years, but he was soon in Voldemort's inner circle, one of his most trusted Death Eaters."  
  
Harry shuddered...what had Peter done?  
  
"Peter was ordered by Voldemort to kill your parents. Personally. It finally hit him. He realized that you had come from the future, and told your parents how he was responsible for their death. What he didn't know was that in your version, he didn't kill them...although he as good as."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Peter felt that he could not kill your parents. It would turn Sirius and Remus even more against him. And kill James? He couldn't do that. If it weren't for your father, Harry, Peter would have been alone and friendless all through school. So Peter decided that he would, at all costs, not kill your parents."  
  
"Oh?" Harry asked, genuinely interested in the story.  
  
"As you know, Harry, Voldemort was to strong for any normal person to...do away with him. But in the wizarding world, loyalty is strong. Very strong, Harry. Everytime an un-important Death Eater turned on Voldemort, it did not do much. But when a loyal, trusted Death Eater, like Peter, turned, it would be deadly. Peter told Voldemort to meet him at your parents' house, so he could watch them die. Peter made sure Sirius and Remus were also there."  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
"Peter, though, had no intention of killing your parents, but he did, indeed, have intentions of killing somebody. I'll spare the details, Harry, as I've been talking for quite sometime. Peter led Voldemort in, where your parents, Remus and Sirius were eating dinner. Peter turned his wand on Voldemort and shouted the death curse. It did not kill him the first time, but the others got the message. They, too, pulled out their wands and shouted at the same time. That second time, Harry, did it."  
  
"Not to be rude, Professor, but that seems a little...easy."  
  
"Easy, Harry? Let me explain a little more. As I said, loyalty is a big issue. To first have one of, if not his, most trusted follower turn on him, is a big deal. To then have him attempt murder on him, that is serious. And thirdly, to have your mother, father, Sirius Black *and* Remus Lupin, some of the strongest sorcerors in the world, and Peter, attempt murder, that did it, Harry."  
  
"What are you saying? Is he...Voldemort...dead?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes glimmered.  
  
"Yes, Harry. That is what I'm saying."  
  
{**********}  
  
Dun, dun, dun. Did you like it? Well, since we can't communicate telepathically, I *guess* you're just going to have to review.  
  
In the next chapter:  
  
It's finally Christmas...and Harry goes home. Interesting stuff happens that I won't tell or else I'll give it away. And there'll be some other stuff that I haven't thought of yet. Sounds good, hmm?  
  
Review!!!!  
  
*Lily~Pad* 


	10. Slipping Away

Wow. This is the second chapter of this I've wrote today. I sure have an interesting life. Oh well. Wow...I got lots of reviews. Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tee hee.  
  
$$$$$#####$$$$$  
  
Harry could hardly believe it. Voldemort? Dead? Peter, a hero? He had to be dreaming...this wasn't real...it was to easy...loyalty didn't have power like that, not to kill Voldemort. Harry pinched himself. He winced with pain, but did not wake up. Because he was not dreaming.  
  
It was all real.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir," Harry said, "But this is all...very hard to believe."  
  
"I thought you might feel that way, Harry. Put yourself in Voldemort's mindset. Your most trusted follower turns on you--tries to kill you. Imagine that, Harry. Would it not ruin you? To have put your trust in a traitor? It may not seem like a big thing, Harry, but big things come in small packages."  
  
"Still...," Harry said, still skeptical.  
  
"Tell me, Harry. When Voldemort tried to attack you, why did you not die?"  
  
"Because...my mother...died for me?"  
  
"Exactly, Harry. Love. Your mother's love saved you. Love is invisible. So is loyalty. And yet they both have great power."  
  
Harry nodded. This was beginning to make more sense now. If his mother's love, an invisible, non-solid thing, could save him, than loyalty, an invisible, non-solid thing, could kill Voldemort.  
  
"I was wondering...my old life...what will happen to that?"  
  
"You will forget it, Harry. It will slip away from you. Everybody who knew your parents, or were affected by your parents, their old lives will slip away, also. This, Harry, is the concequence I told you of."  
  
"Will I remember going back in time?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, you will, as it was part of both lives."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I suggest you think this over, Harry. Now, accompany your friends to the hospital wing. I dare say that time-travel takes a terrible toll on the body." (A/N Look at all those t's!!! 5...yeah)  
  
"Yes, sir," Harry said, although he felt fine.  
  
Harry sauntered out of Dumbledore's office, lost in thought.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"So you know what he said?" Harry asked his friends, heading to the hospital wing.  
  
"Well, yeah," Ron said, blushing furiously, "We sort of...listened."  
  
"Oh," Harry said, disappointed that he didn't get to repeat the story.  
  
"Here we are," Hermione said, monotone.  
  
The hospital wing was empty. Three beds lay prepared, as if expecting them. Madam Pomfrey was no where to be found, until they spotted her bustling around the medicine closet. Yes, a closet.  
  
"Yes, yes," she said, spotting them, "Over here...lie down."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione obeyed. They settled themselves in bed, not talking. They were all too engrossed in thought to bother speaking.  
  
Voldemort, dead? Harry thought, By loyalty? Loyalty killed him? This is not happening...  
  
Lily! Hermione thought, Myra! Callia! Do you know that I've gone back to the future? Only you, Lily, know that that is where I am from.  
  
Cool, Ron thought, These beds are squishy.  
  
Madam Pomfrey finished...whatever she was doing and, with tray in hand, walked to the three time-travellers.   
  
"Here," she said, handing them each a chunk of chocolate, "Eat this. All of it, mind you."  
  
Ron didn't have to be told twice. He scarfed down the chocolate. He felt warmth spread from his stomach down to his toes, through his arms and into his fingers. He had not been in pain or anything before, but now he felt great.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had been told to spend the night in the hospital wing. Harry was woken by a soft fluttering of wings, apparently coming from the window.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and slowly got out of bed...it was still early. Harry felt around the night-table for his glasses, and, finding them, placed them over his nose. The noise had been coming from an owl, one that, now that he thought of it, he faintly remembered. Harry opened the window, and the owl flew in, perching itself lightly on his arm.  
  
Harry gently pulled the letter off of it's leg, hoping that it was for him. He unrolled it and began to read.  
  
Harry,  
  
We know that you wanted to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas this year, but your father and I would like you to come home for Christmas Day.  
  
Harry stopped reading. It was from his mother! No wonder the owl seemed familiar--it was the family owl, Neera. Harry did not know how he remembered this--he had never had a family owl! He had never had a family!  
  
Then it hit him. He did have a family owl, because he *did* have a family. The memories from his old life were fading, while the memories from his new life grew.  
  
We're having a little Christmas party with some friends, and want you to be there. Bring your friends, it'll be fun.  
  
Write me back soon!  
  
Love, Mum.  
  
"Love, Mum," Harry repeated. It was a sentence he had never read in his life--and yet he had. Harry read the letter over and over. Hermione would be ecstatic to go--he could barely wait to tell her.   
  
Harry glanced at the clock. It was six o'clock. He could still sleep for an hour or so.   
  
Harry climbed into bed, and just sat up for a while, thinking. The memories of his old life were quickly fading--the horrible years with the Dursleys, his first day at Hogwarts, the Philosophers Stone, the Chamber of Secrets...it was all going.  
  
He rubbed his temples and lied back in bed. As he stared at the cold, dank stone ceiling, and slowly drifted off to sleep, his last memory of his old life flashed in his mind: Sirius's death.  
  
His old life had been slipping away, and now it was gone.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Harry woke up two hours later. He sleepily rubbed his eyes, craning his neck to see if Ron and Hermione were up yet.  
  
They were.  
  
Hermione was sitting up in her bed, staring into space. Ron was lying down casually, every once in a while poking the mattress.  
  
"Ron?" he said "Hermione? It's Christmas Eve..."  
  
"I know...," Hermione said.  
  
"I got a letter," Harry explained, "From my mother. She wants us all to go to my house for Christmas."  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked, perking up. "When do we go?"  
  
"Today, I suppose. I think we'll have to fly, though, so you'll have to share a broom."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~~**~~  
  
When Harry, Ron and Hermione were discharged from the hospital wing, they charged up to Gryffindor Tower to do some packing.   
  
Harry and Ron didn't pack much...just a change of clothes, pyjamas and a toothbrush.  
  
Hermione packed her Christmas robes, pyjamas, toothbrush, and some normal clothes "in case they went out."  
  
Ron and Harry were waiting in the common room for Hermione. There was nobody there except for a few first and second years. The snow was still falling and Harry was glad that they didn't have to walk anywhere. The fire burned in the fireplace, crackling every once in a while. It was quite peaceful.  
  
Harry held his Firebolt in one hand, and his bag in another. He and Ron had decided that Hermione would go with him because the Firebolt could hold more weight than Ron's broom.  
  
Finally, Hermione came down.  
  
"Let's go!" she said cheerfully.  
  
~~**~~  
  
They mounted the brooms just outside the double doors. Harry took off first, so that Ron could follow. Hermione tightened her grip--she had never flown before, and was absolutely terrified.   
  
Luckily, it was an overcast, cloudy day, so they didn't have to worry about Muggles seeing them. Harry flew above the clouds...it was so pleasant, and quiet and peaceful up there.   
  
"How much longer?" Hermione asked, shivering. It was freezing out, and even her layers of clothing did not help. The wind chilled her to the bone, and she felt as if her fingers were frozen to the broom.  
  
"Ten, fifteen minutes, I think," Harry replied, turning his head.  
  
Harry flew on, momentarily checking behind him to make sure Ron was still there. They flew for miles. Hermione felt like a snowman. Finally, Harry began to slope down. They went down, past the clouds, through the sky, dodging powerlines, and began to even out.  
  
Harry glanced around, making sure he was landing at the right house. He stuck out his feet, and with a soft thud, landed in the mushy grass.  
  
Hermione stepped off the broomstick...she never wanted to do *that* again. Ron landed soon after, and seeing the shivering Hermione, joked,  
  
"That was fun, wasn't it?"  
  
Hermione tried to roll her eyes, but it was as if they were frozen to the sockets.  
  
~~**~~  
  
The Potter's house was a sprawling, two-story mansion. It was white, trimmed with black, so it blended in perfectly with the classic homes of suburban London. The many large windows were trimmed with colourful, twinkling Christmas lights. Through the living room window, Harry could see a huge, Hagrid-size Christmas tree, adorned with various sparkling decorations. Through other windows, he saw people...his mother, his father, Sirius, Remus and some he did not know. They sat, and talked, and laughed, occasionally sipping on tea, coffee or hot chocolate.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione said, shaking him softly, "Don't you want to go in?"  
  
Harry broke out of his trance and nodded. It was almost as if he had never seen this house before, and yet he had lived here all of his life.  
  
Harry walked up the few stairs to the door, and almost knocked, before reminding himself that this was *his* house.  
  
Harry entered, with Ron and Hermione at his sides.  
  
"Well, well, well," Sirius said, rising from his seat, "If it isn't our honorary Marauders!"  
  
Harry smiled an laughed. That was one memory he would never forget. His father, Sirius and Remus had pulled him and Ron away, wanting their help for their "Christmas prank".  
  
~~**~~  
  
Hermione perched herself in an armchair, until Lily, too, pulled her aside.  
  
"Hi," she said softly, "There's...something I need to show you."  
  
"Okay, where?"  
  
"Just follow me."  
  
Hermione didn't need to follow, because Lily was dragging her by her arm. She pulled her through the living room, the dining room and the kitchen. The kitchen was full of appliances, which Lily explained they needed, incase a Muggle came over.  
  
She led her through a hallway, and up a set of large, cream-carpeted stairs, and into a room, first one on the left.  
  
Hermione entered, and could not believe her eyes.   
  
There, sitting on the larger-than-king size bed, were Myra Wallace and Callia Henry.  
  
$$$$$#####$$$$$  
  
Dun, dun, dun. I tried to make this a long chapter, so I hope it is...I don't have a word count on this thing. Anyway....review.  
  
In the next chapter:  
  
Hermione is happy again, the Christmas prank...and the stuff I haven't thought of yet. Hilarity ensues.  
  
I had to say that.  
  
Review!  
  
*Lily~Pad* 


	11. Apology

I am so sorry I never updated, or had the courtesy to say I was quitting, but my heart is really not in this anymore. I've moved on to other things.  
  
In case you're wondering, the Christmas prank was present-switching and Hermione is happy again now that she's got her friends back, it would've ended at that.  
  
Again, I am so, so sorry. Thank you to everybody who reviewed and supported me, you guys are awesome!   
  
*Lily~Pad* 


End file.
